1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a usage status management device, a recording medium storing a usage status processing program, a usage status management system, and a usage status management method.
2. Related Art
In general, due to its specification, an image forming device equipped with plural functions, including copying, scanning, or facsimile, stops outputting formed images while a display operation section is being used to copy, send a facsimile, or perform other functions.
However, when a usage status of the image forming device is obtained, both of the usage statuses of the display operation section and the image formation output are not taken into consideration. Thus, it cannot be always said that the usage status of the image forming device is properly obtained.